


Together With You, We'll Relearn the Entire World

by blackfin



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sweet, shark prince loves a blondie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfin/pseuds/blackfin
Summary: After his 100 year slumber and subsequent memory loss, there are a lot of things for Link to rediscover, to relearn. One of those things just so happens to be rainbows, and Sidon is lucky enough to be there with him to experience his jubilant wonder at seeing a rainbow for the first time.





	Together With You, We'll Relearn the Entire World

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to a prompt on tumblr  
> Also posted on my tumblr, s-aizo  
> Currently accepting commissions, check my tumblr for more details  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated, thanks!

Not smiling was proving to be harder than he had originally thought. 

Climbing up the steep, grassy incline, the ground slippery underneath his feet, heading towards the small camp they had set up at the base of the hill, Sidon tried to focus on anything other than the small Hylian on his back. This was proving to be a challenge as the slightest glance to his right allowed him a full view of his little Hylian's face, which just strengthened the urge to beam idiotically. 

With his chin resting on his shoulder, arms loosely draped around his neck and legs held carefully in the loops of his own arms, Link was currently getting, from him, what he understood to be a ‘piggyback ride’. He wasn’t entirely sure why this positioning was called such a name but it seemed to being in it seemed to be a source of either agitation or embarrassment to Link, who was currently gazing forward with the most adorable look of sullenness that Sidon had ever seen on his already immensely cute face. 

The reasoning behind Sidon carefully carrying him back to camp was that, as usual, Link had tried to perform some kind of stunt which involved a wooden shield and a hill, had promptly lost his balance, tried to correct it and twisted his ankle. Said ankle was now swollen to the size of an apple, as well as colored a disconcerting dark purple. His little Hylian had insisted he was alright, tried to walk and fell flat onto his face the moment he had tried to put pressure on the injured foot, resulting in a bruised, swollen cheek. 

Amid much protests and complaints, all of which he ignored, Sidon had picked him up, positioning in the ‘piggyback’ position and started towards camp. He honestly didn’t find the situation itself funny, rather he was alarmed at how badly Link had managed to hurt himself and distantly worried if this was a normal thing for him (which lead directly to the thought that he would need to watch his little Hylian more carefully from now on) but the look on Link’s face - it was so utterly adorable that he couldn’t help but to want to grin. He wanted to lean over and kiss his nose, his lips, his forehead and, possibly, tease him a little for doing such a ridiculous thing. 

However, he knew that would be ill received. Link wasn’t a child, after all and was obviously not in the same light mood that Sidon was in, so he figured that he should probably wait a little while before he started to gently poke fun at his little Hylian. Maybe after he had gotten that foot taken care of and put some good food in Link’s belly - having a good meal always seemed to cheer him up from a sour mood. And he knew just to dish to make to get his mind off his little incident. 

Lost in his thoughts, he was slightly alarmed when Link suddenly gasped, his body jerking back, away from Sidon. They had just reached the top of the hill. Above them was a vast expanse of brilliant blue sky, dotted with deep grey rain clouds, below was an endless sea of green, interspersed with the brown of trees and the glimmering silver of rivers, streams and lakes. A storm had just recently blown through, raining down on the rich, green earth, leaving behind sparkles of fresh water and a delicate smell of pleasant dampness. 

Turning his head to look back at Link, he opened his mouth to ask what was wrong but abruptly froze. Link was looking at something to his left, his mouth hanging open, his beautiful blue eyes wide open with dazzling wonder. Sidon turned to look in the direction that Link was and, to his delight, found that a perfect rainbow had formed. Standing proudly in the vibrant sky, the colors contrasting against the grey of the clouds, it was the definition of a picturesque moment. Happiness swelled in his chest. Though the situation wasn’t exactly as he would have imagined, he was still so happy to be able to share such a romantic moment with his Link. 

“What is it?” Link suddenly asked, his voice breathless with excitement, “Sidon, what is that?”

“Huh?” Sidon replied in surprise. He looked back at Link once more, “You don’t know?”

Link shook his head, a big smile, stretching from ear to ear, on his face, “No, I can’t remember. I feel like I should be able to but I can’t find it in my head. What is it? It’s beautiful!”

The happiness in his chest dimmed a little. That’s right - so much of Link’s memory had been lost after he had awoken from his one hundred year slumber. He hadn’t realized that it had been to this extent; so many details, so many memories and experiences were gone, nonexistent. The agony of losing so much, he couldn’t even imagine. But, he quickly released, the sadness growing in his heart freezing in it’s steps, at least, there were chances for Link to reclaim what he had lost, chances for him to remember and for him to experience everything, afresh and new. And he was allowed to be here with him, experiencing his wonder, his revelations, his epiphanies. He was allowed to stand by him as his eyes grew wide with excitement, delight and enthusiasm as a new thing appeared before him, and could drink it all in, encourage him to keep learning and help him whenever, wherever he could. 

In that moment, he knew that there was no greater honor than that and there was nowhere else he would rather be. 

“A rainbow.” He replied, finally allowing a smile to spread across his face.

“Rainbow.” Link repeated slowly, as though he were tasting the word on his tongue, his own smile somehow going larger, light filling his adorable face. “How does it work?!”

“I believe it’s light reflecting off water droplets but I’m not certain. Zelda will probably have a better idea of what’s going on than I do. We’ll ask her next time we see her.”

“That’s amazing!” Link joyfully cried, practically jumping up and down in Sidon’s arms, his hands gripping tightly onto his shoulders so he didn’t fall, “Can we get closer?”

“It’s a reflection in the sky,” He informed him gently, “you could keep running towards it and never reach it.”

The information didn’t seem to dampen Link’s spirits in the slightest. Instead, that only seemed to excite him more. Slipping his arms around Sidon’s shoulders, he leaned forward, pushed himself up until he was hanging over one of his shoulders, smiled vibrantly up at him, his blue eyes dancing with glee and asked, “Will it stay there forever?”

“No, it’ll eventually fade as the water evaporates and the light shifts.”

“When will it be back?”

Sidon shook his head, “I don’t know, maybe with the next rainstorm, maybe not. They’re not easily predictable.”

Link fell quiet, his gaze still fixed on the rainbow. Sidon gazed down at him for a few moments, drinking in the innocent, childish expression of joy and wonderment on his face before gently shifting him off his shoulder. Cradling him lovingly in his arms, a little disappointed that he could no longer see his face, he slipped one around his back, the other underneath his knees and said, “Come on. You’ll still be able to see it from camp. We need to get that foot fixed up.”

Link, whose eyes were still on the rainbow, nodded. After squirming around a little to get a better view, he relaxed into Sidon’s arms, his cheek pressing against Sidon’s chest and said, “This makes hurting my foot completely worth it.”

Snorting with laughter, Sidon smiled, leaned down to press a soft kiss on the top of his head before straightening up. He wasn’t so sure he agreed, as they would have been able to see the rainbow even if he hadn’t injured himself but he supposed as long as Link was happy, so was he. 

But he really was going to have to keep an eye on his little Hylian. Link was entirely too daring for his own good. If he wanted to keep having discoveries like this, he was going to need to rein it back a little or, at least, Sidon was going to hold his reins just a little more tightly. He, after all, wanted to be able to experience many more moments like this so maybe a little more strictness was in order. 

Starting forward again, he began to carefully make his way down the hill. It was a little bit difficult as, at the same time, he was trying not to block Link’s view. He didn’t know how long the rainbow was going to last so he wanted his little Hylian to have as much time being able to see it as possible. 

“Sidon.” Link suddenly spoke up, his voice soft. 

“Yes?” Sidon replied, cautiously stepping over what looked to be a weak spot in the ground. 

“Thank you for being here with me.”

Sidon stopped, looked down to find that Link had torn his eyes away from the rainbow and his gaze was now directed upwards at him. There was a soft, peaceful look of contentment on his face that sent warmth flowing through his chest. Turning his head slightly, he snuggled into his chest and said, “I’ve lost so much...and it’s terrifying to think about that sometimes so,” he turned his head back and smiled vibrantly up at him, “thank you for being patient with me and teaching me what you can.”

Cute. He was so cute. He couldn’t believe how utterly adorable his little Hylian was. Squeezing him tightly to his chest, he pressed a kiss onto his forehead and said, “Of course! Oh, my Link, I’ll be right here with you always, helping you rediscover and learn everything you could possibly want to know! I’m not the best teacher but I’ll do my best! We’ll drive away that fear. Everything you’ve lost, we’ll reclaim.”

Link’s arms looped around his neck. Pulling himself up so that he was nearly vertical, Sidon quickly encased him in his embrace to keep him steady. Lovingly nuzzling the side of his head, he tightened his hold on him, making sure that his injured foot wasn’t in an awkward position. Pushing his face into the curve of his shoulder, Link snuggled into him, placed a soft kiss against the side of his neck and whispered, “Promise?”

Sidon nodded, “There’s nowhere I would rather be, than right here with you, Link.”

He felt Link smile against his skin. There was a little hint of heat, indicating that his little Hylian was probably blushing. Smiling slightly himself, he kissed the tip of his exposed, red tipped ear, which earned him an adorable little giggle, before setting off once again towards their camp. It was true, he didn’t know much outside of Zora’s Domain but that just gave him the chance to learn alongside Link, to experience things, hand and hand, step by step, with him. Together, they would reclaim what Link had lost and he could only hope that much of what they recovered inspired similar reactions in Link, because he was certain that he could see that jubilant glow on his little Hylian’s face a million times over and never, ever tire of it.


End file.
